Are You Warm Yet? (DenNor)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Mathias and Lukas are stuck in a snow storm. Lukas said he was cold so Mathias said he would 'warm him up.' Summary is bad, first story. M for sex and a blow job. More 'comfort' than hurt. Surprise ending on this one.


Author's commentary: Howdy this is my first fanfic on this website! So why not start my profile with a heavy smut story?

Warning(s): Guy x guy, sex, anil, blow job, homosexuals and Hetalia sin. Also Google translate for the other languages

Ship(s): DenNor

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did SuFin, FrUk and AneriPan would be cannon

"Man the storm sure is bad right now." The danish man said looking out the window at the snow that was falling around them. The norwegian blonde nodded in agreement pulling the blanket around his small frame tighter. Considering the power had gone out meaning the heater wasn't on nor were the lights, the only thing lighting up the room was the roaring fire in front of the couch. "Don't worry elsker, we'll be alright here." Mathias said plopping down on the red velvet couch next to Lukas, wrapping an arm around him.

Lukas nodded slightly blushing at the gesture. "Do you need another blanket elsker?" Mathias asked earning a nod. He stood up and grabbed the flashlight that was next to the couch and walked towards his room. Lukas let out a sigh, normally the cold didn't bother him but this was one of the worst storms he's seen in awhile. "I got another blanket elsker, maybe we could share this one?" Mathias said walking out of the hallway and turning off the flashlight to save the battery. Lukas shook his head having the danish man let out a sigh but wrapped the other blanket around the man on the couch.

"Honestly, why must you give me the cold shoulder all the time elsker?" Mathias asked with a slight laugh. Lukas shrugged and nestled deeper into the blankets, yes he loved him but wasn't one to show it. Then there was Mathias, always making him flustered and giving him constant affection. "Still cold?" He asked only to have Lukas nod in response. The blankets he had on him weren't exactly the heaviest blankets there was in the house.

Mathias slightly chuckled and kissed the blonde's neck, having Lukas a deep rose shade dust across his cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" He asked talking for the first time that night. Mathias smirked against his neck looking for the spot that would drive him crazy. The spiked hair man kept kissing then found the spot he wanted, having Lukas emit a moan, trying his best to muffle the sound. "W-what are you doing?" Lukas asked again pushing the danish man away from him.

Mathias chuckled with a smile looking at him. "Well elsker said you were cold, so I am warming you up." He said running a hand through the norwegians hair. Lukas rolled his eyes at the comment that came from the spiky haired blond.

"Is it working?" Mathias asked licking the other man's ear sending a shiver up the smaller man's spine. Lukas looked away and slightly nodded biting his lip. Matthias smiled widely looking at him, as if this was the best thing he has ever seen (and it was). Lukas shoved a pillow that was next to him over his face trying to hide the blush that was rising to his face. Mathias threw the pillow across the room earning a gasp from Lukas. "You know you want it." He whispered in a low husky voice leaning over towards the male again.

Lukas breathed out feeling his face heat up even more. While yes he wanted it, and yes they have done it before Lukas was always very shy. "Do you want me to take care of, 'this' problem?" Mathias said lowering his hand towards the norwegians crotch, a slight erection visible.

Lukas let out another moan at the slight pressure that was being applied to his member. "Say you want it, Lukas. I can help you with this 'problem' of yours." Mathias said in a low voice. While Lukas deeply loved Mathias it was hard to tell with his limited facial expression, then there was Mathias. Always messing with the norwegian man, making him in 'uncomfortable' situations that he had to take care of himself. Mathias could flirt with him at any point like it was no big deal, but Lukas always had a hard time saying 'I love you' let alone flirting (the closest he got to flirting was choking him with his tie).

They were polar opposites and everyone knew that still didn't mean they didn't love each other, one just showed it more than the other. Lukas was snapped out of his thoughts by Mathias kissing along his jawline. "Come on Lukas, say yes." He said inbetween kisses. Lukas looked away from him towards the raging storm outside, no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"F-fine." Lukas mumbled having Mathias hum in response and arching an eyebrow.

"Could you say it louder I didn't hear you." Mathias smirked earning a hit to the back of the head.

"I said yes, take advantage of that before I change my mind." The smaller man said in a voice louder than the last time. The next thing he knew the blankets were ripped off of him and he was sent on his back, now lying on the couch with Mathias right above him face inches from his.

"I love hearing those words." Mathias breathed out as he began to unbutton the light blue dress shirt Lukas had on. Lukas did the same thing to the dane with his deep red shirt but was considerably slower than the other. Mathias completely unbuttoned Lukas' shirt showing his slender body, his ribs were visible but not to a point that he was starving and he lacked a 'beach bod' as some might call it. Mathias on the other hand had a perfect six pack and well chiseled muscles making Lukas blush deeper, instinctively covering his own chest.

"Don't hide yourself elsker." Mathias said grabbing onto the smaller man's wrists slightly, not trying to hurt him while he pulled away Lukas' arms. Mathias pressed a kiss on his collarbone, trailing over it in wet kisses. Lukas pressed the back of his hand against his mouth trying to muffle out the sounds he was making. Mathias grabbed onto the paler man's wrist and pinned it above his head on the couch.

"Stop trying to hide what I want most." Mathias said leaving a trail of kisses down the norwegians front and latching onto one of his nipples, sucking on it and rubbing his tongue across the pink bud. Lukas arched his back wanting more of Mathias' pleasure. Mathias kept licking one bud as he tweaked the other one. The danish man softly bit onto the gem hard bud then licked it once more in an apology. He did the same to the other one, sucking, licking, biting all while he was drinking in the moans from the rather flustered man under him.

Mathias pulled away earning a slight whimper from the other at the lack of touch. He must have noticed because he began to chuckle slightly as he eyed the cloth tent under the khaki pants. Mathias licked the top of the hardened member looking straight into Lukas' blue eyes causing a moan to spill out from his mouth. How he loved to tease Lukas, always giving him 'problems' and making him a blushing mess (despite his better judgement at times). Mathias sat on the couch humming a tune to himself, smiling ear to ear at his idea.

"What are you staring at you drittsekk?" Lukas growled looking at the danish man. Mathias laughed as he pressed a quick kiss to the norwegians lips. Lukas muttered a string of curse words in his native tongue from not getting a response from the chatty man. Mathias leaned over Lukas, trapping him on the couch, slowly dragging his erect member over the others as he leaned towards his ear.

"Beg, say you want me." Mathias said in the most husky voice he could manage to do. Lukas looked at him like he was from another planet.

"I already said I wanted it." Lukas muttered turning his head so he wasn't facing the dane.

Mathias shook his head. "Not the way I wanted it." He said into the other's ear sending another shiver down his spine. Mathias suddenly grabbed onto Lukas' member, giving it a squeeze earning a gasp followed by a moan.

"Then how do you want me to?" Lukas huffed looking at the fire knowing that he couldn't win against the dane and was fine with giving in. Mathias smiled and grinded his member against the others leaning over towards his ear once again.

"I want you to take care of this problem of mine." Mathias said grinding slower than before against the other, throbbing in excitement. Lukas scoffed slightly at the request. It always surprised him how much he could muster up.

Mathias stood up in front of the couch casting a long shadow across the couch from the fire behind him. Lukas held his breath and reached out to his throbbing member but had his wrist held above his head.

"Gør det med din mund." Mathias said letting go of his hand. Lukas blushed deeper at the words that rolled off out of the danes mouth. Lukas moved his mouth towards the very visible bulge beneath the zipper. Lukas grabbed onto the top of the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down slowly. Mathias watched him and unbuttoned his pants knowing Lukas would have trouble with that.

The light haired blond unzipped his pants, having Mathias shiver from his throbbing member being released from the tight captivity. Lukas bit onto one of the belt loops of the pants, pulling those down as well. Lukas licked from Mathias' belly button down to the hem of his underwear causing the other to harden even more.

The red wine boxers were slowly pulled off having Mathias' erection spring up, almost hitting Lukas in the face. Mathias looked at the male on the couch, waiting for him to work his magic on him. Slowly the norwegian licked his head then slowly worked his way down the shaft. Once he got as much as he could inside his mouth he began to bob his head slightly picking up the pace, not as fast as Mathias would have wanted. Tired of the norwegian teasing him, he shoved his member further inside the warm cavern of his mouth. Lukas gagged slightly but kept sucking on him knowing that is what Mathias wants more than anything at the moment.

Mathias moaned feeling the sucking motions and a tongue wrapping around him. The dane couldn't take anymore and came inside the smaller mans mouth. "Swallow, don't want that to go to waste right?" He panted pulling himself out of the mouth still high off his orgsam. Lukas nodded and swallowed, god how he loved how he tasted.

"Keep your end of the promise." Lukas said wiping some of the little spots of cum that got onto his face. Mathias nodded and helped the norwegian get his pants off, still panting and getting off the climax of his orgasim. Once the pants were off Mathias licked his tip again feeling some pre cum starting to drip off of it, making him smile. The danish man slid off the dark blue boxers making Lukas shiver from the cold air hitting his member, making him even harder.

This was a sight he loved to see.

Lukas slightly panting with a blush, gem hard nipples, some sweat forming on his forehead, and a throbbing member calling out the others name.

The sight alone could have made any man go crazy, let alone the one in front of the norwegian. Mathias pressed a passionate kiss on the smaller man's lips, still tasting himself as he explored the others mouth, tongues fighting for dominance. The dane pulled away and held out three fingers. "Suck." He ordered as he slipped the fingers inside the other's mouth. He did as he was told, running his tongue along the digits, making sure they were coated with saliva.

"Let me know if it hurts." Mathias said pulling out his fingers and lowering his hand by the other's butthole. Lukas nodded as he closed his eyes preparing himself for a shock of pain to go through out him. Mathias stuck one finger inside him causing Lukas to have his breath caught in his throat. The danish man looked at his partner, waiting for the pained expression to fade so he could put another finger inside.

Lukas looked up at him, tears in the corners of his eyes and nodded slightly giving him the okay for another finger. Mathias slipped his middle finger inside the tight hole and heard Lukas whimper covering his mouth trying to muffle the sound. Mathias began to make scissor motions inside of him. The whimpers of pain became whimpers of pleasure as the third finger was put in.

Mathias removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of the hole, head touching the entrance. Lukas looked up at him, eyes clouded slightly with lust. "Say you want it elsker." He said putting the tip in then removing it.

"I-I want it." Lukas muttered raising a hand above his head and on the pillow behind him. Mathias cupped a hand to his ear smiling at him.

"I didn't hear that, could you say it louder." He chuckled rubbing his thumb over the norwegians head.

"Please Mathias, I need it." He said, a little louder this time.

"You need what elsker?" He said with an eyebrow raise still smiling.

"I need you inside me! Please I can't take it anymore!" Lukas yelled. There was very rare occasions where he yelled, most of the time because he was mad. This time, it was because his 'problem' had gotten out of control.

Mathias smiled even wider and pressed a kiss to the side of Lukas' shaft. "Now I know what I need to do."

He slowly slid himself inside the tight hole having Lukas let out a yelp of pain. Mathias pressed a soft kiss on the other's abdomen, how he hated seeing him in pain. But Lukas wanted this, knowing it would hurt.

Mathias slid himself inside fully, not wanting to cause even more pain than right now. "I'm sorry it hurts but it won't for much longer. Let me know when I can move" Mathias said in a quiet voice wishing he wouldn't see the other in this state of pain. Lukas nodded biting his lip and covering his eyes with his hand. The only sound aside from the crackling of the fire and the wind outside was the soft panting and sniffles of the norwegian.

After a few minutes of Mathias with his member inside him, throbbing in excitement, Lukas opened his eyes and looked at him. "O-okay, you can start." He said moving his hand next to the other one above his head.

Mathias nodded and pressed another soft kiss against his lips as he moved his member in and out slowly. Lukas twisted his face in pain then softened the expression as his mouth parted open slightly. The spiky hair male kept hitting him at different angles in different spots, looking for his sweet spot. He must have found it when Lukas yelled, "O-Oh god! Y-yes right there!" and arched his back.

The dane smirked and kept hitting the same spot over and over, hitting it harder each time. Lukas reached up and wrapped his arms around Mathias back and let out a moan. Lukas hid his emotions, but not when they were doing this. This was the one time when he could let loose and yell his name in pleasure, not anger. Lukas began to dig his fingernails in the other's back, but Mathias didn't care at the moment. All he could think about was how Lukas was screaming his name as he was inside of him.

"I-I love you Mathias!" Lukas moaned leaning up to reach the other's lips. He kissed him as Mathias began to speed up, slamming into his prostate every time. Lukas pulled away and threw his head back letting out another moan. "M-mathias." Lukas said pressing his forehead against the other's and looking into his eyes. His vision became cloudy as he began to reach his climax, almost toppling over the edge.

Mathias looked into Lukas' blue eyes, his own beginning to cloud over. "I-I, hngh, M-Mathias!" He yelled reaching his climax, and cuming all over their stomachs. Mathias came soon after from Lukas tightening his muscles, injecting his seed inside of him. They stayed like that trying to catch their breaths. Mathias pressed a light kiss against the other's lips then looked at him with a smile. "I love you too." He said giving his nose a quick kiss.

"When we heard you guys were in this storm, we came over as fast as we could!" A cheerful voice said opening the door. The two men on the couch had their faces pale and the sound of people walking inside the house and stomping off their boots. "A-ah! S-sorry!" Tino yelled dropping something onto the ground.

Mathias quickly pulled out of the other and looked at the people in the doorway eyes wide in shock. There was Berwald, Tino, and Emil all relising they should have knocked first. Lukas just sat there, trying to process what had just happened. Mathias grabbed the blanket he tossed on the floor and covered Lukas and himself. "H-hey guys how are you doing?" Mathias said leaning back on the couch, acting as if nothing happened.

"I-I'm so sorry about this Mathias! I-I didn't know t-t-this was happening." Tino stuttered out blushing deeper, having Berwald wrap his arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him the best he could. Lukas stared at the wall, expressionless trying to think of something to do.

Emil walked behind the two on the couch and rested his chin on his palm. "Way to go Lukas." He smirked looking at both of them. Lukas gave no reaction to him, no eye twitching, no violent reaction, nothing.

"W-we came over with some stuff to help you with the storm." Tino managed to say catching everyone (not Lukas') attention. Mathias stood up, forgetting he was naked (let alone with an erection), and walked over to Tino.

"Thanks!" He said opening his arms in an act of trying to give him a hug but Berwald picked up the finish man while shaking his head. Mathias must have realized he was naked at that point and sped walked over to the couch, covering himself with the blanket.

"We're spend the night in a hotel, we were going to stay here but you two are busy as we can see." Emil said trying to get a reaction from the norwegian on the couch, but got nothing. Emil growled and walked over towards the door. "Let's leave these two alone." He said walking outside to the car. Berwald nodded and walked outside, carrying a mortified Tino in his arms. Once the pulled out of the snowy driveway Mathias let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that." He muttered looking at the crackling fire, knowing he wouldn't get anything from the other for a LONG time because of that. Instead he received a quick peck on the cheek from the other.

"It's fine, I almost knew this was too good to be true." Lukas said giving Mathias a slight smile. Mathias grabbed onto the norwegians wrists and pulled him down ontop of him as he laid down on the couch, Lukas on top of the other male.

"Jeg elsker dig." Mathias said closing his eyes with a smile, clearly wanting after sex cuddles as they fell asleep. Lukas slightly smiled wider at him and resetted his head on his chest.

"Jeg elsker deg og." Lukas said listening to the danes heart beat slow down slightly.

After a few minutes of nobody talking Lukas said something else. "Hey Mathias?" He said getting the attention of the half asleep male beneath him. He opened his eyes and looked at him humming in response, making the smaller man vibrate slightly from his voice.

"Thanks for warming me up." Lukas said with closing his eyes once again.

"Anytime elsker." Mathias said with smile, kissing the blonde hair of his partner.

Author's commentary: If ya ask me, this was really good. I used google translate for some parts correct me if I'm wrong tho. Review and do whatever it is ya want! Next story is an FrUk oneshot.

Translations:

Elsker= Love

Dirttsekk= asshole

Gør det men din mund= Do it with your mouth

Jeg elsker dig= I love you

Jeg elsker deg og= I love you too


End file.
